


【影日】見つかった

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 选我吧。他交出了自己的心脏，小心翼翼放在了对方的手里。空旷的教堂里面回荡着钟声，踏出了这一步，接着又踏出了另一步，完完全全站在了他的面前。选我吧。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14





	【影日】見つかった

看到对方来的时候他正靠在自行车的后座上面，嘴里漫无目的地哼着不成调的曲子。右手的胳膊还有点酸痛，创口贴下面的伤口大概是因为刚才的动作而开裂了，汗水渗进去不禁传来灼伤的痛感。

听到脚步声之后日向翔阳抬头对他笑了下，然后很不好意思地挠挠自己的脑袋。

“好像没能修得很完美，抱歉啊。”

“并没有关系。”影山飞雄不明白对方为什么要做出这种行为，说起来这个人总是在做一些出乎自己预料的事情，无论是否带着意志。刚询问了同班同学，才知道日向比自己先到了停车场。

“让我再坐吧。”

“哈？”

“你的后座，让我再坐吧。”

他用着无比坚定的眼神望着自己，就好像在球场上紧紧盯着排球不放一样，现在同样紧紧地盯着自己。平静却又无所畏惧。

“一下子说不坐，一下子又说要坐，”影山几乎是泄了气一般摸了下后脑勺，露出很烦恼的表情。“真不知道你到底在想些什么。”

“可以吗？”有着橙色头发的人没有站起来，还是仰着头的姿势望着眼前的这个人，“因为我喜欢你。影山。”

1

新的学期刚开始，就从日向那里听闻了自行车不小心被摔坏的噩耗，而且还是短时间修不好很有可能需要新买一辆的噩梦级别。从到学校开始再到下午的部活，日向几乎都呈现出极度的负面情绪，隔几分钟就叹一口气露出很困扰的表情。

“不就是一辆自行车吗。”

“什么语气啊……”

“就一辆自行车而已。”

影山举着球想要往这个营造负面气氛的人脸上砸过去。

“影山你不懂每天骑车来的人对于自行车的依赖性啊，今天上学就差点要迟到了……”他伸手把护膝往上提了提，这个动作他已经弯腰重复无数次了。

“完全不能理解。”

“啊，我知道了。”他露出恍然大悟的表情，通常跟在这个后面的都是一个令人发怒的话语，“影山你肯定不会骑车。”

“你在搞笑吗？”

“我很认真的。”

“哦。”

“痛痛痛！”日向抓着排球赶紧躲开了点，缩着脖子往边上走了几步，“要秃了要秃了！”

“我什么时候说过我不会骑车了。”

“所以你不会骑吗？”

“当然会啊你个呆子。”简直想把对方的脑袋打开来看看里面到底哪个地方缺了一块，影山叹了一口气然后猛得一口喝完了盒装牛奶，顺手揉扁了扔进了贩卖机旁边的垃圾桶。

“真稀奇。”

“明天早上八点十分，路口见。”

“干什么啊。”

“我骑车送你上学。”像是装作很帅气的样子收回了手，没看对方注视过来的眼神，他扬扬下巴下着最后的通告一般，“敢不敢来。”

“去去去，我要看影山一个晚上怎么学得起来单车！”

他稍微弯了下腰向上抬起眼睛小心地看了眼对方，然后自己被自己逗笑一般笑嘻嘻地起身往前蹦跳了几步。

“喂我早说过了我会骑的啊！”

黑发的少年反应过来的时候只能对着赶着电车而去的背影喊叫着。

2

“早上好。”

“早上好， 噗哈哈哈哈哈。”日向几乎是捂着肚子蹲了下去，原本还因为早起而混沌的脑子现在也已经彻底清醒了，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你贴的也太明显了吧！”

手指着对方胳膊上那个跟肤色完全不同的创口贴，像是在拙劣地掩饰着什么一样的可笑的存在。

“你笑够了没。”影山的脸色不是很好看，他稍微用手摆正了车头尴尬地站在那里。

“哈哈哈哈你等我一下哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……这是被门砸的好吗，你以为是什么。”

“编理由也找个恰当一点的吧。”日向整个人还半弯着，像是笑岔气了一样大口地呼吸着，然后直起身子来拍着胸脯，“行了行了我懂了我懂了。”

“你懂个什么鬼啊。”

“没什么。”

“讲话讲一半真是不爽。”

“好了好了快点要迟到了。”

“是谁一直在那边傻笑的。”

“我控制不住啊哈哈哈哈。”他说着急急忙忙地冲到后座上面然后背过来一屁股坐了上去，双手抓好了座椅的边缘然后发着指令，“出发！”

“你扶好了啊。”

“我比较担心你会不会骑！”

“别废话了。”

影山跨上自行车之后蹬了几脚，然后异常顺利地载着日向前进。

3

“下午好。”

“下午好。托你的福早上我还是迟到了。”

“我正正好。”黑发的少年哗啦啦地把车库里的车推了出来，手法看起来挺娴熟的，但这个时候日向只想对他翻无尽的白眼。

“呸你教室在一楼我教室在五楼好吗，到学校的时候铃声都开始响了。”

“你跑得快一点说不定能赶得上。”

他示意了一下对方赶紧上车，嘴上也有一句没一句地接着话。

“你不觉得最大的问题是你骑车的时候迷路了吗。”

“我当时也问过你了，你说不知道。”

“我是朝后面坐的！看不到！”日向气愤地都快要跳起来了，挥舞了一下手臂之后还是飞快地坐上了后座，“而且明明已经绕地很远才跟我讲的，谁知道那是什么地方。”

“我们还算比较幸运了。”

“哈？”

“正好经过一个路人。”

“要不是有他，估计我们花一天都到不了学校！”

日向像是已经忘了罪魁祸首一样，沉浸在遇到好人的经历上面久久不能自拔，导致自行车动起来的时候他没抓好，整个人摇晃了一下好歹是稳住了，心有余悸地冒着冷汗。

“你给我坐稳了。”

“影山我觉得你需要改正一下说话方式，好歹我也是比你年长六个月。”

“什么啊。”

“也用用‘请’啊，‘拜托’啊之类的字眼吧。”

他想把对方诱拐到自己的脑回路上面，不过看起来并不领情。

“你在开什么玩笑。”

“算了算了影山你太无趣了。”

说完也不管对方有没有回答或者是发出什么不满的声音，日向只管往后靠过去，脑袋倚住的地方硬邦邦的大概是脊椎骨，有些很不情愿地承认对方的身材确实很好。

像是约好了一样，两个人都没闭上了嘴，气氛倒也不尴尬，因为速度适中所以能够感受到风在向后驰骋而去，在耳边呼呼作响。第一次不是自己骑车，而是作为被载者坐在这个位置上面。说实话新颖得很，尤其是在对方是影山的时候，一开始真的不敢相信。

一般都是女生坐在后座的吧。

脑子里突然蹦出来这个念头，然后渐渐地开始放大，直到占据了全部的思想。

确实有点奇怪。

扎破了所有的气泡，相反地轻松起来，日向试图吹出一点口哨来表达一下心情，最后发现自己只能对着空气撅起嘴。

4

他匆匆忙忙闯进教室拿出作业的时候，同桌很新奇地用胳膊肘戳了戳他。

“翔阳，你这几天都好早啊。”

“啊，哦，唔，作业先借我下。”日向做了个拜托的手势然后成功得到了写满了解题过程和答案的作业本，摊开来一边在自己全白的本子上奋笔疾书着一边心不在焉地回答着，“很早吗，哦上星期开始影山送我上学了。”

“排球部的影山飞雄？”

“对啊。”

“什么叫送你上学，他是你妈吗。”

“诶不是这个意思，我是说他每天骑车送我。”

同桌露出一脸不可思议，然后像是找到了值得宣传的材料一样凑得更近了。

“哇哇哇，我都不知道他居然会骑车。怪不得最近老是听隔壁班的女生隐隐约约说起来。”

“这样吗。”

“是啊。”

见日向根本就没在仔细听，也就结束了话题不准备打扰对方沉浸在补作业的狂潮之中了，稍微收拾了一下桌面然后拿出单词书背了起来。

班级里陆陆续续也有人进来，大多是寒暄了一下之后就坐回了自己的位置上。这个时候他突然觉得自己的胳膊肘被捅了一下，转过来才发现是日向凑近的脸。

“你刚才说什么来着。”

“啊？”

“隔壁的女生在讨论什么？”

“哦就是说最近经常在学校看到有个骑着自行车的帅哥，就是你说的影山飞雄啦。”

还以为是什么要紧的大事，他送了一口气取回了自己的作业。

“影山有这么帅气吗。”

“这句话我还想说呢，那些女生一个个都迷得不行。”

“真是不爽。”

“超级不爽啊！”

两个人像是有同感地一起发出了一声叹息，然后各自做事去了。校园里面每天都会发生各种各样的新闻，类似于谁谁谁暗恋谁谁谁、谁谁谁甩了谁谁谁，这条消息就像石子投入湖泊中一样瞬间匿去了痕迹。

5

日向翔阳叼着面包出门的时候就看到了那个熟悉的身影，急急忙忙把背包背好然后腾出一只手抓着面包。

“我不是说了不用特意到我家门口的嘛。”

“你太磨蹭了，还不如我直接骑过来。”

影山用所有的表情诠释了嫌弃这两个字，包括语气在内。后者也大大方方承认了自己喜欢赖床的毛病，就乖乖地不回话然后爬上了后座，默默撕下一小片面包放在嘴里小小地嚼着。

“你这样肯定呛到。”

“才不会。”

“你呛到我肯定不管你。”

“都说了不会啦。”

“话说今天的月考有准备吗？”

“啥？今天有考试？”日向一下子觉得要么就让这片面包呛死自己好了，或者随便利用什么方法让自己无法去学校，“不要吓我。”

“啊，是我同桌今天早上给我发了个短信的，不然我也不知道。”

“影山你肯定没准备。”

“这不是废话吗。”

“心里一下子就平衡了嗯。”

他松了一口气，虽然怎么看根本就不应该做出这种反应的。不知道哪里产生出来的安定感使本来就不当一回事的他更加放松了，几口吞下面包然后开始哼着小曲。

“傻子吗这么开心。”

“这样就可以早点放学了啊，然后我们一定要多练习几组快攻，咻——啪的那个。”

说着好像真的激动起来挥舞了一下拳头。

“你最好先把你那烂到爆的接球能力训练一下。”影山说着的时候口袋里的手机铃响了起来，他歪了下脑袋还是准备让对方帮忙，“右边，帮我拿一下。”

“噢噢。”

还在兴奋之中的日向很迅速就摸出了手机，然后一边念着“是短信啦”一边想要递过。

“打开读吧，我现在不方便看。”

“噢行，如果是女孩子的表白短信怎么办噗哈哈哈。”

“怎么可能，我都没告诉她们号码好吗？”

日向再偷笑了几声，然后晃着脑袋点开了短信。

“嘛，”他愣了一下，“好像是你同桌的。”

“哦他说什么了。”

“藤原……”好像听到了一小声地咳嗽，“这个女生你认识吗，他说她想跟你约个时间出去玩。”

6

一开始自行车设置后座是为了方便载物，到后来渐渐演变成小巧的女生的座位，双手可以自然地环住对方的腰部，头部可以正好靠在坚实的后背上面。

所以说根本就是自己一开始搞错了。

以为能够抢夺过来，却没想到一步都没有踏到想去的道路上面。

是自己稍微有这么一点点狂妄了。

7

他下车的时候拍了拍自己已经快坐满一个月的车座，然后又大力地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“这是个绝佳的好机会啊！”

“我不是让你回复说没时间吗。”影山推着车就要进车库，身上被重击之后他皱眉转过了头，“你刚才有听到我说话吗？”

“我帮你答应下来了啦，你这周末不是有空的吗？”

“上周末不是定好了要练习吗！”

“没事！我自己一个人练一会儿接球也行！”他像一个老者一样胸有成竹地拍拍自己的胸膛，“你交女朋友的事情比较重要一些。”

“她不是说只是出去玩吗。”

“影山你是我见过最迟钝的人了。”日向的眼神在听到刚才那句话之后就锐利起来，他摆出严肃的表情，“真的。”

“搞不懂你想说什么。”

“一般女生约你出去玩就是会趁机告白的啦。”

“讲起来你好像有经历过一样。”

“这是最基本的常识吧。”

“原来你都没经历过啊。”

“你这话什么意思！你个人气王！呸！再见我走了！”

橙毛的少年气鼓鼓地挎着书包走了，顺便翻了个白眼。他觉得自己突然一下子变得很生气，是那种胸口闷闷的感觉，无论怎么深呼吸都不能够把那种味道咽回去。

8

我的自行车应该修好了吧。

9

“不用再载我上学了。”

他说着，然后从车上跳了下来，因为重心不稳跌在了草地上面。前面的影山一下子还没有反应过来，骤然变轻的自行车摇晃了一下，也歪倒在一边。

“痛……喂你在干什么啊！”

他揉着手臂直起身子，却看到日向还伏在草地上面，刚想开口问这是个什么情况的时候，对方又突然坐了起来。

“明天就别再到我家门口了。”

“……那转角处见。”

“不是这个意思啊，啧，”很稀奇地，日向发出了轻微的咂嘴声，并不是不耐烦的那种感觉，换种说法的话更像是懊恼的情绪，“你要载女朋友去上学的吧。”

“女朋友？谁啊？”

“没啥。”

“说清楚。”

“没啥。”

“哦你说那个女生吗，她又不是我女朋友。”

“所以说赶紧答应她吧！”日向站起身却又被那个人猛地拉住手臂，保持不住平衡又坐回到地上，他很烦躁地望着黑色头发的少年，“干嘛？”

“这句话我来问才对吧，这几天你一直摆着一张臭脸给谁看啊！”

“给你看啊！”

“看我很烦吗？！”

“是啊！影山你真的烦死了！”他赌气地甩开了手，然后用手背擦着脸颊，“去死好了烦死了。”

“真是莫名其妙，我又没有招惹你你这么生气干什么！”

“我没生气。”

“如果是因为没时间带你上学的话，我可以早一点再回来接你。”

“……我不是为了这个。”日向深呼吸了一口气，刚才自己所有的负面情绪不小心暴走了，太阳穴旁边的神经突突地跳动着，他冷静了下来，“我说过了以后不再坐你的车了。”

影山没有马上回答他，而是站起身把倒在一边的自行车扶了起来，然后仔细地拿掉了上面沾着的枝叶，调整了一下扶手最后平静地直视对方。

“先去学校。”

见他没有反应，便又重复了一遍。

“上车。”

日向猛地转过头来用哪种很复杂的眼神直直地盯着影山，然后像是被看透了心思一样露出一点慌张，最后抿着嘴皱眉别回头去站起身。他并没有像往常一样乖乖上车，相反地，他使劲将车推倒在地上。

几乎用上了全部的力气，就好像之前狠狠地把球击打出去一样。

金属相互碰撞发出刺耳的声音，像一堆骨骼零零散散地摊在地上。

10

人的思绪和行为经常不受控制，有时候你会觉得自己这么做是对的，并且下意识给出了充分的理由来证明这一点。然而就是下意识的行为会让所有的事情都以自己的立场来考虑，一直到最后的时候才会发现一厢情愿也不过如此。

就像女生犹豫不决的告白，在下定决心之后一股脑儿地把所有的感情都传达了过去。战战兢兢等待着结果的时候又会不停地胡思乱想，之前看起来毫无意识的小举动又会被多虑地带上不同的意思，那些根本就不存在的事情被构想出来。

还有就像现在正一脸沮丧罚站在门口的日向。

手臂上有几条被叶片划开的伤口，歪歪扭扭贴了几个创口贴，看起来像极了几个星期前第一次在转角处看到影山推着自行车出来的模样。他想把这些都抠下来，但是马上渗出的血丝让他不得不放弃了这个举动。

日向把手放在背后有些无聊地靠在墙边，教室里传来老师讲解的声音，什么也没听进去只是一直发着呆。

“下次再打架就给你们记过了。”

唯一记得的就是在医务室的时候老师对着他们严肃的表情，消毒水的气味有些刺鼻，掩盖了一直以来都会在影山身边闻到的味道。他们都没有说话，算是默许了一样，一言不发从医务室出来再什么也没说地分别开来。

从二楼到五楼共有68级台阶，他一步一步往上爬的时候就想像着自己一点点走回了原点，走回了自己的自行车完好无损的那个时间点，走回了那个谁都没有把那层纸捅破的时候。

走不回去了。

那就承认吧。

11

就像我们一开始就看到的那样，日向翔阳正哼着曲子靠在影山的自行车上，看着对方来的时候笑得很不好意思。

“好像没能修得很完美，抱歉啊。”

他这么说着。

“因为我喜欢你，影山。”

然后补充的那句，简直像一个炸弹一样丢到了对方那里，不带任何一点犹豫，一旦下定决心就横冲直撞的这种类型。

如果说男生喜欢上女生是自然反应的话，那么如果我努力够了，就足够让你接受我的感情了吧。

他简直像一个小怪物一样咬定了位置不放手，这个位置是我的，这是唯一的想法。

选我吧。

他交出了自己的心脏，小心翼翼放在了对方的手里。

空旷的教堂里面回荡着钟声，踏出了这一步，接着又踏出了另一步，完完全全站在了他的面前。

选我吧。

12

白鸽一下子抽离上三万英尺的高空，因为曝光过度显现出几近惨淡的白色。

13

“翔阳，你的车不是早修好了吗，怎么还要搭别人车来啊。”

同桌偷笑着用手肘又戳了戳他的肩膀，把自己的作业本抽回来之后像是在质问他。

“噢噢你说影山的车吗？”

“对啊对啊，影山……飞雄是这么叫的吧。”

“因为在交往了啊。”

“哈？和谁？那为什么你可以坐他车来？！”

同桌几乎要揪住他的领子摇晃了，最后还是忍住了，只是问句句尾上扬的音调一个比一个高。

“你认识的啦。”日向把本子拿回来继续参考着，嘴上很随意地回答着，“绝对认识。”

“我们班的？长发短发？有没有戴眼镜？啊……不会是上次那个……”

“不是。”

“你说啦。”

“你继续猜。”

“你不说的话以后不给你抄作业了。”

“喂还差最后一题！你别拿走啊！”

“说不说。”

“你先给我下！等下就上课了！来不及了！”

“说不说！”

“好啦！”日向翔阳几乎是控制不住地大声笑着，然后夺回了想要的东西——

“是我啦。”

FIN


End file.
